Virtual reality (VR) is a rapidly developing area of technology in which video content is provided, e.g. streamed, to a VR display system. As is known, the VR display system may be provided with a live or stored feed from a video content source, the feed representing a VR space or world for immersive output through the display system. In some embodiments, audio is provided, which may be spatial audio. A virtual space or virtual world is any computer-generated version of a space, for example a captured real world space, in which a user can be immersed through a display system such as a VR headset. A VR headset may be configured to provide VR video and audio content to the user, e.g. through the use of a pair of video screens and headphones incorporated within the headset.
Position and/or movement of the user device can enhance the immersive experience. Currently, most VR headsets use so-called three degrees of freedom (3DoF) which means that the head movement in the yaw, pitch and roll axes are measured and determine what the user sees. This facilitates the scene remaining largely static in a single location as the user rotates their head. A next stage may be referred to as 3DoF+, which may facilitate limited translational movement in Euclidean space in the range of, e.g. tens of centimetres, around a location. A yet further stage is a six degrees of freedom (6DoF) VR system, where the user is able to freely move in the Euclidean space and rotate their head in the yaw, pitch and roll axes. 6DoF VR systems and methods will enable the provision and consumption of volumetric VR content.
Volumetric VR content comprises data representing spaces and/or objects in three-dimensions from all angles, enabling the user to move fully around the spaces and/or objects to view them from any angle. For example, a person or object may be fully scanned and reproduced within a real-world space. When rendered to a VR headset, the user may ‘walk around’ the person or object and view them from the front, the sides and from behind.
A challenge exists in terms of providing a plurality of VR spaces or worlds for users located in a real-world space having limited dimensions. For example, a user may wish to select one or more VR spaces or worlds from a library of content for consumption in a room at home, at work or at school.
For the avoidance of doubt, references to VR are also intended to cover related technologies such as augmented reality (AR).